The use of shaving aids on razor blades to provide lubrication benefits during the shave is known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,121,754; 6,298,558; 5,711,076; 5,134,775; 6,301,785 and U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2009/0223057, 2006/0225285. Such shaving aids typically comprise a water-insoluble matrix material to provide structural integrity and a water-soluble polymer such as polyethylene oxide (polyox) in order to provide the lubrication during the shave once the water-soluble polymer enters solution with water present during shaving. Since the application of polyox as a shaving lubricant, little development has been made in the field, though polyox is not without its limitations. For example, the use of polyox with low molecular weight offers limited lubrication, and while improved lubrication may be seen when using polyox with higher molecular weights, this impacts other aspects of the aqueous solution typically formed in-use, for example the resultant viscosity in aqueous solution may also increase, leading to negatively perceived attributes, for example concerning the feeling of the shave for the user, particularly in respect of the lubricant. Accordingly, there remains a need for technologies that can break this paradigm in order to offer improved lubrication benefits, ideally without negative impact to consumer perception.